1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to food-mixing apparatus comprising a driving unit and a separable arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,824, it is common for a food mixer of a first type to comprise a base, which supports a mixing bowl on a transverse portion of the base, an arm, which is mounted pivotally to an upright portion of the base, for pivotal movement between a lowered position, wherein the arm extends transversely over the mixing bowl, and a raised position, and which supports a mixing tool mounted operatively to the arm so as to extend the mixing tool into the mixing bowl upon pivotal movement of the arm to the lowered position. The driving unit also comprises a motor, which is carried by the arm, and a power train, which also is carried by the arm, and which couples the motor to the mixing tool.
Significant improvements in a food mixer of the first type are disclosed in a co-pending patent application now U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,181 which was filed Apr. 26, 1979, under U.S. Ser. No. 33,584, by Daniel C. Stahley, William H. Scott, and Mohamed K. Wagdy for Food Mixer, and which is assigned commonly herewith.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,789, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,351, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,465 it is known for a food mixer of a second type to comprise a driving unit, a mixing bowl, and a separable arm. The driving unit comprises a console, which supports a mixing bowl on a transverse portion of the console, a motor, which is mounted in the console, an arm, which is mounted pivotally to an upright portion of the console, for pivotal movement between a lowered position, wherein the arm extends transversely over the mixing bowl, and a raised position, and which supports a mixing tool mounted operatively to the arm. The driving unit also comprises a power train, which is carried by the arm, and which is coupled to the mixing tool, and a coupler, which couples the motor to the power train upon pivotal movement of the arm to the lowered position, and which uncouples the motor from the power train upon pivotal movement of the arm from the lowered position.
As exemplified in the co-pending patent application noted above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,789, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,351, it is known for an arm of a food mixer to be latched releasably in a lowered position, whereby the arm cannot pivot upwardly from the lowered position under heavy loads, as may be imparted upwardly on the arm particularly but not exclusively if a pair of interoperative dough hooks of a type disclosed in said co-pending patent application are used as the processing tool.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,789 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,351, it is known for an arm of a food mixer to be removable from a driving unit of the food mixer, whereby the driving unit can be combined selectively with the food mixer, a food blender, or a food grinder.